Ropes
by AC Multiplayer Drabbles
Summary: Being tied to his bed by the woman he had just spent all night chasing down wasn't William's idea of fun, but she would change his mind. ONE-SHOT. Huntsman/Redcoat. Rated M for sexual encounter.


**This one was way too much fun to write.**

**Also, I have an announcement: if you have a tumblr and are interested in becoming an admin for the acmultiplayerdrabblesblog, PLEASE MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR (acmultiplayerdrabbles . tumblr ask)! Being an admin means you will be writing drabbles with me, which is a lot of fun!**

**Carry on.**

* * *

A drop of sweat rolled down the brow of one William de Saint-Prix. He had spent the past hour and a half sprinting around the dark streets of Boston, chasing a madwoman in a red coat who had information he needed.

But, alas, it seemed he was at a dead end. Time to call it a night and try again first thing tomorrow.

He dragged his heavy feet back to his humble hideout. Opening the door and shuffling to his small bedroom, he dropped his hook on the table and moved to take off his cloak, but a melodic voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"William, dear, at last. I was beginning to think you'd never find me."

Soft hands lit the bedside candle, revealing the woman he had been chasing. She lay neatly on his bed in a seductive pose.

"You," William snarled, moving to grab his hook.

"You may address me by my name: Eleanor," she replied, standing and stepping closer. She smirked at him haughtily, breaching his personal space to remove his hat and hood. "Might I ask why you've been chasing me so ardently?"

"You have information I need," he said, gripping his hook, "tell me what I need to know and I will let you leave."

Eleanor put on a considerate face, appearing to be mulling over the idea, before she finally answered him.

"No, I don't think I will."

"_Putain_ (whore)-"

Eleanor cut him off with a swift blow to the side of his head, gripping his hair and bringing him to his knees. She held her long silver sword a mere centimeter from his exposed neck.

"I'll thank you not to call me that again, William."

"_Vas te faire foutre_ (fuck you)!" he spat, showing no fear. Eleanor purred in delight.

"Now _there's_ an idea."

Keeping her sword at his throat to discourage any sudden attacks or attempts to free himself, she expertly tied both his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Realizing exactly what she intended to do, William began to struggle. Eleanor stopped him with a light slap.

"Behave," she purred, before pressing her lips against his. He was stiff and unresponsive, which was to be expected, but disappointing all the same.

In an attempt to get him to open his mouth, she slipped one hand downward and rubbed his groin gently. Success! He gasped in shock and she slipped her tongue into his open mouth. After a moment, he regained his senses and bit down sharply on Eleanor's tongue, causing her to curse loudly. William spat, the spittle landing on her cheek.

"_Ne me touchez pas, chienne_ (don't touch me, bitch)!" Eleanor only moaned.

"Talk dirty," she hummed. She slid out of her coat to reveal no clothes, only nudity. Despite their different allegiances, even William could appreciate the soft brown locks pouring over her milky white shoulders like curtains, as much as he hated himself for thinking of her like this.

Straddling him, she nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside, moving on to his trousers. She eliminated the offending article of clothing at an glacial pace. He continued to struggle, but his twists and turns were getting weaker and his breaths more labored.

Once the trousers passed his slowly growing erection, his manhood sprung out from beneath their prison. William's obvious erection betrayed him, displaying to her just how much he was enjoying this.

His strength seemed to grow as he was now exposed to her. He struggled again, and he felt the ropes loosen a bit, but not nearly enough for him to escape. He hissed in frustration and pleasure as Eleanor gripped his shaft in her warm hands.

"And here I thought you didn't want this," Eleanor teased. She stroked him once, twice, enjoying the way his face contorted in his conflicted desire to escape and for her to continue. Eleanor dragged her warm tongue up the underside, and he let out a strangled cry as he came hard, shooting onto the sheets beside him.

"My my, William!" Eleanor laughed. "We've barely even started and you've already come!"

His erection was still hard and twitching, apparently ready for more. She waited a moment or two before taking him in her mouth, covering it in saliva. Once she felt it had been properly lubricated, she lifted her hips and positioned herself over him. William struggled weakly once more, feeling the bonds loosen again, but not enough.

Without warning, he felt Eleanor envelope his member. He groaned, long and breathy.

"_Merde_ (shit)," he whimpered. Eleanor moaned in satisfaction, and set a slow pace to start.

William knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, but oh, she was wet, and warm, and tight, and everything that was good in this world. He was only a man, he couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure she was giving him.

Still keeping her slow pace, she slid up and down on him, moaning and breathing heavily. As she sped up, William began to contribute by making tiny thrusts upward, eager to sink deeper into her. The ropes were almost loose enough for him to free himself.

Noticing his immense pleasure, Eleanor decided to tease him and removed him from herself, as much as she desired to continue. William growled in desperation, and before she could say anything else, the ropes finally gave way, and his arms and legs were free.

He grabbed her and pushed her down on her back, easily thrusting into her. She screamed from the pleasurable punishment her cunt was receiving, and wrapped her legs around his hips as he set a brutal pace, delving into her with great strength. His fingers found their way to Eleanor's clit and began rubbing frantically. She could feel herself getting closer.

William gave one final thrust as they both climaxed together, Eleanor clenching around him while he spilled into her.

Both panting, William collapsed onto the small woman beneath him, the thin veil of sweat that coated both of their bodies sticking them together. Eleanor worked her fingers into his dark hair, sighing in immense satisfaction. She kissed his neck and moved her mouth to hover by his ear.

"The man you seek will be in New York in one week's time."

* * *

**Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.**

**My first smut! Quite proud of how it turned out. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
